harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Japanese National Quidditch team
|latest= |last= |cause=}} The Japanese National Quidditch Team is the team that represents Japan for international Quidditch tournaments. Japan competed in the 442nd Quidditch World Cup in 1994,422nd Quidditch World Cup poster - and in the the 2014 Quidditch World Cup. Every team member attributed their prowess to the gruelling training they were given at Mahoutokoro School of Magic, where they practise over a sometimes turbulent sea in stormy conditions, forced to watch out for not only the Bludgers but also for planes from the Muggle airbase on a neighbouring island. History 1994 Japan qualified for the 1994 Quidditch World Cup but did not make it to the final. The entire team rode Nimbus 2000s. 2014 Japan qualified for the tournament beginning in April in Argentina. - Quidditch World Cup 1990 - 2014 (Archived) The team rode Yajirushis.PLACE YOUR BETS WITH LUDO BAGMAN On 21 May, they played against the Polish National Quidditch team and won 350 to 140. The veteran Japanese Beaters Masaki Hongo and Shintaro Shingo put a lot of pressure on the young Polish team, and Seeker Noriko Sato beat Poland's Wladyslaw Wolfke to the Snitch in the 59th minute.JAPAN VERSUS POLAND On 10 June, they beat joint favourites Nigeria 270 to 100. Hongo and Shingo were again pivotal in the win, with Hongo smashing the tail off Nigerian Seeker Samuel Equiano's broom with a powerful bludger hit.JAPAN VERSUS NIGERIA On 6 July, they played against the Bulgarian National Quidditch team in the semi-finals, losing the game after 10 hours, when Bulgarian Seeker Viktor Krum caught the Snitch. The final score was 610 to 460.BULGARIA VERSUS JAPAN On 9 July, they then played against USA to determine third place, a game that they won with 330 to 120, thus achieving third place in the 2014 Quidditch World Cup.PLAY-OFF FOR THIRD PLACE Uniform They wore grass-green robes and white protective gears with red accents. Emblem thumb|Team emblem The team's emblem is a white circle with a teal outer rim containing a red dragon with its claw upon a Quaffle. Stadium The Japanese Stadium is built in the shadow of an immense , and is surrounded by pink , the sakura trees, magically kept blooming year-round. It has several huge -style towers above the regular stands with the colours of green, gold and red, in which spectators can get a spectacular arial view. Instead of a normal Quidditch pitch, the matches are held over an massive , which is bisected by an elegantly carved wooden bridge. The goals themselves are made in the style of the Japanese gates, the . Team Special Move The Japanese team's special move, The Tsunami, involves a lot of spinning, seemingly inspired by . First, Chaser Noriyuki Sato has the Quaffle flanked by the Japanese Beaters. Sato then does a spinning trick to avoid the opposing players, then passes to Chaser Ryotaro Tanaka, who passes to Yoshihiro Suzuki. Suzuki then punches one of the beaters and throws the Quaffle to Sato who kicks it through the middle hoop. Then Tanaka, who is waiting behind the hoop, kicks it to the left hoop where Suzuki kicks it into the hoop. Squads |bgcolor1=#c00d2e |bgcolor2=#c00d2e |chaser1=Noriyuki Sato |chaser2=Yoshihiro Suzuki |chaser3=Ryotaro Tanaka |beater1=Minaka Hirakata |beater2=Keiko Takahashi |keeper=Tamotsu Iwamoto |seeker=Shizuka Watanabe |subs= }} |bgcolor1=#c00d2e |bgcolor2=#c00d2e |chaser1=Ryuichi Yamaguchi |chaser2=Kimiko Kurosawa |chaser3=Yoshi Wakahisa |beater1=Masaki Hongo |beater2=Shintaro Shingo |keeper=Todoroki |seeker=Noriko Sato |subs=}} Appearances * * * * Notes and references See also *Japanese National Quidditch Stadium de:Nationalmannschaft Japan 2014 es:Equipo Nacional Japonés de Quidditch fr:Équipe de Quidditch du Japon pl:Japońska narodowa drużyna quidditcha ru:Сборная Японии по квиддичу zh:日本魁地奇国家队 Category:National Quidditch teams Category:Quidditch in Japan